Beast
Beast is the alias of the mutant Henry Philip McCoy. Powers Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to secondary mutation Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique to a more cat-like physique. A next mutation affected him, and he required the help of his past self, who was able to stabilize him in an appearance who bears quite a resemblance to one of his counterparts: The Brute. His powers have varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Beast has always possessed some degree of super human strength, as during his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After mutating into his simian form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized, his strength was increased to the point where he can now lift about 10 tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. This strength also extends to the muscles in his legs, allowing him to leap 15 feet in a standing high jump and 25 feet in a standing board jump. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, used to heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. However, his healing abilities have increased to the point where he recover from mild to moderate injuries within a few hours. But still, he cannot regenerate destroyed organs or severed limbs. *'Super-humanly Acute Senses:' Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also him to see even in near-total darkness and when asked by Nick Fury, he was able to identify that it was the real Colossus when he came back to life all by scent. *'Pheromones:' Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of both sexes. *'Claws and Fangs:' The Beast sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Animalistic Physiology Category:Monkey Physiology Category:Cat Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Dexterity Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smell Category:Night Vision Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Retractable Claws